Summer Games
by suspensegirl
Summary: Based off of S3 promo snippet, CB play a little seduction game with the clueless ditzes of NYC. Task: Seduce the blond. Reward: Blair Waldorf. Slightly M-rated towards the end. Oneshot. R & R!


A/N: So, I've finished 'swiij', go check it out please. I've hardly gotten any reviews on the last chapter and epilogue. *gasp* I will be finishing 'Reminiscent Views' ASAP, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. I tried resisting promos and set pics…but when I was informed of CB's consistency as a couple throughout this entire new _season!_ …I couldn't help myself. ;p I also have another oneshot idea in mind, but it may be a little while until I get to it…*has too many pieces she wants to write* This idea—if you've seen the promo—is about the whole 'Chuck cheating & Blair yelling for the blonde to get out'. It's pretty obvious…if you've heard anything beyond the promo, that they're just setting us up to get us agitated. CB are in for the long haul. As Stephanie Savage points out: "…definitely a couple together that stays together this season." …or something along those lines. XD *clearly cannot quote without the word-for-word in front of her* lol. Anyways…this author's note is too long. Lol. The idea of this oneshot is about CB using the whole 'cheating' scene as a game they made up. It may sound slightly confusing, but read on and I'm sure you'll catch my drift. ;p

*You can totally still keep voting on my poll. It'll be a little while before I continue one of those three multi-chaptered fics (**Queen Bee for a Reason, Unable & Never Again: A Chuck and Blair Story**), and at the moment 'Queen Bee…' is in the lead. *doesn't understand this* Please vote! =D

*There is also some possibly M-rated content near the end (maybe it's just…T?). I know, I know…I said I wouldn't, but _**IT FIT I TELL YOU!! **_Lol. XD

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been one hell of a summer. The heat waves had drowned out the months, soaked up the crowded streets and cool water fountains. New York was ablaze and the entry into college excited and abused the lives of the _St. Judes_ & _Constance_ graduates. The highest of the class showing the most significance on Gossip Girl's determined radar. Serena, however, was abroad somewhere searching for her long-lost father with none other than Carter Baizen as her guide and companion. One could only imagine what would come from that. Nate was off on some back-packing trip…only too eager to spot a new girl to fling off with, now that he had a stabilized friendship with Miss Vanessa Abrams. But these were unlikely the focus of Gossip Girl's favorite agenda.

Since the epic love confession from New York's favorite notorious womanizer shortly after graduation, the city's hottest couple was all the blaze. From wall-slamming sexual encounters to intimate walks in the park, Chuck and Blair couldn't get enough of each other, and summer wasn't even over.

"Are you there yet?"

"Well, we aren't on a road trip, dearest, but I do believe I have found the destination," he smirked, and her eyes twinkled.

"Step one accomplished, Bass. Let's see if you can tame the wild beast."

He laughed. "You underestimate me, Waldorf. I do my best work in the wilderness."

She giggled lightly and ended the call. _Playtime_.

Chuck Bass had spotted the tall blonde waltzing into Manhattan's hottest bar precisely .5 seconds ago. He smirked at her pathetic excuse for classy clothing, and knew Blair would have fun with this one. They had engaged in this activity a few times prior, but this time was different. Blair had researched and hunted down Chuck's ideal screw-over of the days before _them_. It was a new game between them, but he knew—between the lines—it was a test. She knew he loved her and was dedicated to her, but it wasn't a secret that he had screwed up before. Multiple times. Even if they were different and new and wonderful now, she had to be sure.

And even if the thought wasn't in her mind, but just in his imagination, he wanted to prove it to himself. Blair was all he needed, all he would ever need. And he wanted to prove that to her…again.

Suddenly though, he was in the bar, away from his thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. He walked across the room, and she stopped him as he knew she would. _This is too easy_. She tossed her long blonde locks across her shoulder and moistened her glossy lips slowly against each other.

"Chuck Bass…" she eyed him seductively.

His eyebrows rose at the sentiment.

"…where's your limo?"

Chuck restrained the scoff that threatened to escape his lips. He had to be professional about this. Blair was offering a reward for perfection, and it was too tempting to refuse. So instead, he smirked.

"And what if I…have a girlfriend?"

She looked at him doubtfully and took a step forward. "Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends."

He just gazed at her, his eyes setting on fire. The image of Blair Waldorf in the lingerie he had bought for her just two days earlier made his mouth water. She would straighten her hair and whisper dirtier words than even _he_ could come up with. On top of it, she would whisper that she loved him, countless times—that alone would push him over the edge.

Gulp.

The blonde smiled wickedly. "I'm sure we'll find it."

Chuck snapped out of his fantasy and realized just how simple it had been to lure in the blonde. Blair was his lucky charm.

Smirk.

…………………………………………

Blair walked cheerily along the sidewalk, beaming at the fact that she was only a block and a half away from _The Palace_, and Chuck's suite. _"1812. It has a nice little ring to it,"_ she thought playfully. "_And tonight's game night."_ Her eyes sparkled deviously.

It had been all too easy to track down the blonde hair and blue eyes that had been practically begging for Chuck's attention the last couple weeks. She was so desperate it was pathetic. Blair kissed Chuck extra hard that day in the park in order to mark her territory in that no-nothing-twit's seeing view. _Not that she was jealous, of course._

The summer had been wonderful, had been everything she had hoped it would be. She didn't know what he had been so scared of. Chuck Bass was the best boyfriend in the world. He said the right things, did the right things and all with that bad boy flare that was _so_ very enticing to Miss Waldorf. She had every faith in him, and it showed in the way he looked at her. The way he touched her and kissed her and talked to her. Blair Waldorf's butterflies were always on fire. And they were _**huge**_ this time around.

She wanted to call him again, just to hear his voice. But she figured he was in the middle of their little competition, and she didn't want him to call her unfair later.

"_You know I can't resist your voice, woman!"_

She giggled, remembering his vengeance after their last game, when she had called him….3, count them—3, times during the process of wooing the short, stalky redhead shopping for groceries at a second-rate store. The choices were supposed to be random, but God help her if her eyes didn't light up at his disgusted reaction to that one.

All of their options thus far had been girls he probably would have never considered back in high school, but Blair was almost positive this—though desperate—blonde was exactly what he would go for. And if he wasn't even the slightest enticed by _the slut_…she would be relieved.

In the meantime, Blair had reached the elevator and walked into Chuck's infamous private suite. She picked up a few of the things the hotel maids had bypassed and made herself busy in an adjoining room. If she was going to be the irritating, over-possessive girlfriend of Chuck Bass…she had to be prepared, and waiting in the wings.

………………………………………

The limo was moving slowly, and Chuck prayed to God it would go faster. _Sure, they were in the midst of New York traffic, but you weren't called the elite for nothing. _

"Chuck…" she moved her fingers carelessly along his blue work shirt. He looked to her, feeling something between disgust and irritation, but forced a charming smile.

She melted.

"What's on your mind?" he questioned, smoothly laying her _too-soft_ fingers back in her lap with her other hand. She bit her lip tenderly, still lost in his eyes…but all Chuck could think of was how desperately she needed to work on that particular act.

_Blair._

"Well…we're in your limo," she flicked her tongue out around her lips.

Chuck shook his head. "So we are. I don't believe I ever told you how intelligent you are while in moving vehicles."

She chuckled, and he wondered if she had just a few too many to drink before she waltzed into that bar. She had seemed so carefree and yet put together in the bar, even if he had no problem getting distracted by thoughts of the brunette waiting for him at his suite. Now, this girl was so—

"What is your name, by the way? I don't believe I caught it," he smarmed at the girl and she seemed enraptured by it.

"Alexia," she said, scooting an inch or so closer to him. It did not go unnoticed by him.

"Such a pretty name, Alexia," he said, testing the word out on his tongue.

"Thanks…" she said devilishly, leaning in towards him again, parting her lips, "…Chuck."

He panicked. A part of him thought Blair should expect there would be some touching, kissing especially. It was a seduction game after all, was it not? But the other part, the more convincing part, reminded him of what happened three weeks earlier…

"_Okay, where did she kiss you?" she stood; prim and proper—all cleaned up since her attack of the innocent girl—and disinfectant spray in hand._

_He gaped at her as she shook the can, determined look on her face._

"_Blair—"_

"_Ok, that's everywhere! Close your mouth!"_

He should have heeded the warning. Disinfectant spray in the mouth is not a pleasant experience. Luckily, he sparked the idea of closing his eyes after that disastrous occurrence.

"Chuck?" she asked, this time more confused. He had turned away at the last second, gazing out the window for what appeared to be no apparent reason.

"Look," he pointed ahead of them, "the sun is starting to set."

She was glued to the window, and, suddenly finding the view from her window more satisfying, scooted away from Chuck. _Sigh of relief. Finally, a breather._

"Only a few more blocks, Sir," the limo driver informed them.

Chuck nodded at the man, inwardly jumping for joy. "Thank-you, Arthur." Alexia turned to Chuck once more to voice her enthusiasm written all over her face. Chuck smirked, showing some eager look of physical desire. _If looks could talk though…_

………………………………………………

**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.**

"Oh Chuck! This place is amazing!" the blonde beamed, as she waltzed through the door, gazing intensely at every object in the room, and finding herself drawn to the scotch and empty glasses sitting at the far end of the bar.

"Uh…why don't you come with me first?" he led her away towards his bed.

She looked puzzled, until she spotted where he was leading her and made a perfect 'o' with her parted lips. Her lidded eyes firing on command.

"We can drink…after," he finished, intertwining his fingers with her and keeping his eyes fixed on her entranced ones.

The blonde grew closer, exciting herself when the boy in front of her actually looked willing and eager to concede with her wish. She had to stop herself from giving in with an attackable force. _God forbid Chuck should reconsider…_

_3 2 1…_

"Chuck…? I heard you come in, and I just thought—"

GASP.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed, pulling the blonde, who had just swindled her way out of Chuck's grasp, around the room in circles by her arm.

"Ah! What? What are you doing??"

Blair let her go at last, watching at she fell to the floor, and struggled to get up with her flimsy 9-inch heels.

"Go!! Go!!! Go!" Blair screamed at her, and watched as the blonde pathetically got to her feet after four tries and proceeded to remember where the front door was.

"Go!" Blair screamed, throwing a pillow Chuck conveniently handed to her casually, looking amused. "Take your American Girl hair and classless clothes, and GET OUT!!"

The girl huffed, irritated now. "You're crazy," she muttered, successfully making it to the door and slamming it behind her as Blair nodded rapidly with a big smile on her face.

Blair sighed contently, gazing at the closed door like the scene was still happening. She felt as two strong arms came around her waist, and her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Chuck's heated kiss from her left shoulder to the curve of her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned.

He smirked into her. "Mission accomplished, then?"

She hesitated a moment. "Nope." She stepped away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed in addition to his instant frown. _I won fair and square. _He caught her arm before she skipped away and drew her to him with an intense, passionate kiss. Her hands wrapped up in his hair, as his own lingered along her thighs and lower back.

"Mm," she said, this time for him to stop as she pulled away.

He raised one quirky eyebrow at her. "Well?"

She said nothing and he took the opportunity to kiss her swollen lips again, leaving either of them hardly any room to breathe in the process. When he finally broke free, she was breathing heavily and clinging to him for dear life. She made a pathetic excuse to clear her throat, and if she had had the strength she would've slapped him once she spotted that thick grin stretched across his face.

"It does make things a little harder to judge," she admitted breathlessly.

He smirked, and turned her around in his arms. "How'd I do?"

"Excellent."

He was confused.

"Kissing-wise just now," she nodded.

"Ah," he said, stifling a few chuckles. "But…seduction-wise?" he asked, beginning to sway her slightly.

"You completely and utterly failed," she declared, matter-of-factly.

He frowned. "I got her in here, didn't I? She was mesmerized by me!" he defended.

She laughed. "She was desperate. Don't judge a slut by its appearance." She paused. "Although in this case, maybe it was wiser to—"

He cut her off, sighing. "Give me your reasons." His arms found themselves at his sides, and he collapsed onto the bed behind them. She turned to him, hands on hips.

"First of all, you didn't kiss her."

He scoffed. "Well, forgive me I don't want to be disinfected _twice_ this month."

She smirked at that one, and his frustration escaped him when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. "It was for your own good," she stated.

"Number two?"

"You weren't very convincing," she shook her head sadly at him.

"What?! How can you say that? I had her drunk as a horse and walking willingly with me to bed."

Blair leaned in towards him slightly, grabbing onto his collar. "Was she drunk before or after you picked her up?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was silenced by one of her smoldering kisses. When she pulled away he looked dazed, but spoke in a muttered tone, "Before." She smiled, and kissed him once more.

"Any other reasons you'd like to pin against me, Waldorf?" he asked, once she had resumed her previous position.

She smiled wildly, her eyes dancing. "Is the door locked?"

He smirked. "It locks on its own."

She slid onto his lap then, and whispered in his ear. "I want you for myself."

He turned to her then and kissed her heavily. "You are so greedy, Waldorf."

"I learn from the best," she quipped.

"Do I still get my reward?" he asked, after regaining his breath several kisses later.

She smiled, leaning into him. "Do I ever disappoint, _Bass_?"

_Never_.

In an instant, she had jumped off his lap and run into the next room, searching for her supposed ingredients for that night. Before he could blink twice she was back, and as he predicted, wearing the new lingerie he had bought her less than two days ago. Her hair was straight, as it had been moments earlier, but he had hardly realized, amongst the twinkling of her eyes.

"What was her name, Bass?" she asked, sauntering towards him seductively.

His throat grew dry as he watched her. "I don't remember," he breathed.

She smiled, climbing onto his lap and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Who do you love?" she whispered, embracing him till he fell back on the bed.

"Blair Waldorf," he answered, cockily.

She raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly at him as she raised her head.

"She's pretty serious about infidelity though, so we better keep this on the down-low."

He said it so very seriously that she could not help but giggle at him. "I love you, Chuck Bass." She leaned down and kissed him again.

"I love you, Waldorf," he lost himself in her hair, "Every. Inch of you," he muttered, squeezing her rear end simultaneously.

She made a squealing noise and her head popped up to find the innocent expression of Chuck Bass beneath her. The surprise faded into a sexy determined grin. "You're gonna pay for that," she said, lifting herself off of him. He frowned momentarily as he watched her walk away from him, cursing himself inwardly for not pulling her back immediately. Then he noticed as she silently lit the few candles she had placed around the room.

"Such the romantic," he sighed, watching her.

She smirked at him, her eyes dancing. When she came back around he was at the head of the bed, only wearing his boxers and the red tie she had chosen for the day, dangling around his neck.

"I miss the bow ties," she looked at it sentimentally.

He scoffed. "I miss the _scarf_!"

She averted her eyes. There was no way she was giving in on that one. _Finders, Keepers._

"Do you want this or not?!" she gestured to herself, running her hands up and down her lace-clad body—briskly, of course.

His mouth watered. "Always," he grunted, pulling her in.

…………………………………………………………………

Late into the night, as the two lie cuddled in a twisted heap, Blair's quiet moan awoke him and he turned to her. She smiled.

"You won," she said.

He smirked. "You've reconsidered? That's very generous of you, Miss Waldorf."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I just lied to you initially," she said, closing her eyes and snuggling up closer against him.

He choked up a laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Mmm, goodnight Chuck," she yawned.

"Waldorf, Waldorf!"

It was no use. Her eyes were closed and the smile planted across her face, however lively it might have been, was not going to announce the waking of her body anytime soon. Shaking didn't work either. He sighed, relaxing back into his position beside her.

"I was distracted," he lowered his voice, kissing the side of her face.

"Distracted?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "That's why I lost. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

_He was admitting defeat?_

Her eyes widened to him and she sprawled her cooled naked body across his own. "Really?"

"Mmm," he moaned, trying _hard_ to prevent another erection from coming on. _Too late._

"Aww…Chuck," she said sweetly, brushing the hair away from his face. "That is the cheesiest, most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

He cracked a grin. "It's the truth."

"Ah," she nodded, becoming aware.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say…_I _have a bit of truth to tell."

He gasped as her hand slowly drifted to a certain hardened member between them.

"Blair—"

"Is someone ready for round 2?"

He silenced her with a kiss.

_3 2 1…_

"_Oh God…"_

…………….

**Spotted: Random, blonde slut found wandering around the empty streets of Manhattan. Apparently got lost in the aftershock of being attacked by B for an alleged affair with her newest counterpart. Serious? Unlikely. B: 7, C:3 Maybe next time, bad boy.**

**-Gossip Girl**

…………………………………………….

A/N: So…that is my story. Sorry if it was too intense at the end, but I tried hard for it not to be. I was going to cut off that whole scene initially and just hint at it, but…the wit was getting to me, I had to continue! =D

Oh…and there is no actual FACT that B stole Chuck's scarf. It's just a little tid bit I wanted to be true. ;)

REVIEW!


End file.
